Cuarenta rosas
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot "Cuarenta rosas, señor Masen, cuarenta rosas rojas que representan sus cuarenta años de vida. Sonría, su sonrisa tiene el hermoso poder de alegrarme la vida. Que tenga un fantástico día, feliz cumpleaños." Olderward. TH. OoC. AU. Bella&Edward.


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por EBay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cuarenta rosas.**

**Summary:** "Cuarenta rosas, señor Masen, cuarenta rosas rojas que representan sus cuarenta años de vida. Sonría, su sonrisa tiene el hermoso poder de alegrarme la vida. Que tenga un hermoso día, feliz cumpleaños." Todos Humanos. Olderward. Bella&Edward.

* * *

___Muchas gracias a** Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction), por el beteo de este OS :3_  


* * *

—¿Bella?, ¿qué haces?

Ignoré la pregunta de Alice y seguí escribiendo la carta. Quedaban sólo cuatro días para el cumpleaños del señor Masen y, que el infierno me salve, yo iba a cumplir con mi cometido a como dé lugar. Alice resopló detrás de mí y dejó la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Que se joda, yo estaba en una misión malditamente imposible, Tom Cruise tendría envidia de mí en estos momentos. Cuando escribí la última palabra sobre el papel suspiré y lo puse en alto, leyendo detalladamente cada una de ellas. No quería sonar _tan _cursi como la veinteañera que era, pero tampoco quería sonar _tan _formal. ¿Había algún estúpido término medio?

"_Diez rosas rojas para alegrar su día. Diez rosas, como el diez de trébol que adivinó con su truco de magia hace unos días"._

Definitivamente eso sonaba patéticamente cursi.

Gruñí y jalé mis cabellos, golpeando mi frente contra el escritorio.

—¡Isabella Swan!

—¿Qué? —ladré molesta, ¡no estaba saliendo como planeaba!

—Llevas encerrada en esa habitación toda la tarde, observando esas flores y llenando tu cuarto de bolas de papel —Rosalie entró con ambas de sus manos apoyadas firmemente en su pequeña cintura. Ella se agachó y tomó una de las bolas de papel entre sus manos.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios, no.

Casi me caí de la silla cuando me levanté a una súper velocidad para arrebatarle la carta de las manos, pero fallé asquerosamente en el intento. Rosalie era una amazona que me llevaba prácticamente dos cabezas de altura cuando usaba sus tacones de la muerte. Solté un chillido tan agudo que incluso mis oídos dolieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos celestes repasaban las palabras de esa estúpida hoja una y otra vez. Trágame tierra, por favor.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —preguntó, tratando de contener la risa—. _"La hermosura de las rosas palidece en su comparación"._ —Alzó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas en mi dirección, esperando alguna respuesta que _no_ iba a obtener de mi boca—. ¿Tienes un enamorado y no le has dicho a tus mejores amigas? ¡Alice, trae las putas cervezas, Bella tiene un enamorado!

—_¡¿Bella tiene un enamorado?! _—el demonio de Tasmania apareció en mi habitación en un santiamén. Sus ojos, escondidos detrás de las gafas de pasta negra, estaban abiertos con emoción—. ¡Al fin encontró un pendrive para su puerto usb!

Por eso había ignorado a Alice.

Por eso las había ignorado a las dos, en realidad.

A veces me preguntaba por qué había hecho amigos, digo, se me daba bien estar sola antes. No tener amigos era… Relajante. Pero tuve la brillante idea de entrar a la Universidad y, aunque mi mentalidad de _soy demasiado tímida incluso para hablar con mi propia sombra, aléjense de mí y déjenme en paz_, había sido útil en un principio, poco a poco, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, estaba encerrada en este trío. Rosalie, Alice y yo. ¿Cuándo había pasado?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Sólo sabía que un día estaba almorzando sola en algún punto del campus y al siguiente tenía dos revoltosas chicas jalándome al casino de los brazos. Las tres somos tan distintas que a veces me pregunto –suplico una respuesta al señor, en realidad– porqué demonios somos amigas. Alice era un torbellino hiperactivo, una friki de la computación, usa términos tecnológicos para referirse a todo lo que puede. Rosalie era la chica _amigo_, esa que maldice, va por unas birras y ve el fútbol contigo. Y después estaba yo, yo era… Bueno, era Bella, jódanse.

—Rose, dame eso… —salté tratando de quitarle el papel, pero, claramente, era imposible.

—¡No!, ¡aquí viene la mejor parte! —carraspeó teatralmente y siguió leyendo—: _"Las rosas me recuerdan a usted, tienen espinas que las protegen de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño". _—Se largó a reír y yo sentí mi rostro enrojecer, gemí audiblemente y cubrí mi cara con ambas manos, queriendo morir en ese mismo instante.

¿Para qué prolongar más mi sufrimiento?

¡Vamos, Dios, tírame un rayo!

—Chicas, por favor, _por favor_ no me hagan esto. —Alice sonrió y se agachó lentamente a recoger otro papel.

—"_La primera vez que lo vi, el tiempo se detuvo para mí"._

¿Para qué demonios quería enemigos teniéndolas a ellas?

—¡Oh, aquí encontré una buena! —Rosalie se acercó a Alice y ambas comenzaron a leer. Sus rostros mostraron demasiada sorpresa para mi propio bien. ¿Cuál de todos los intentos fallidos era ese? Comencé a golpear mi frente contra el escritorio. Mundo cruel—. _¿Señor Masen?_

Por supuesto, por supuesto que tenía que ser esa en la que salía su nombre.

—¿Señor Masen?, ¿_nuestro_ señor Masen? —Alice pestañeó y volvió a leer—. Oh Dios, Bella… ¿Edward Masen?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —gruñí sin mirarlas y enterrándome más en mi propia miseria.

—_¿Qué tiene de malo?_ —preguntó Rose con sarcasmo—. Oh, bueno… ¡Que tiene cuarenta años y tú tienes veinte!

—Treinta y nueve —corregí, soltando un resoplido nada digno de una señorita. Como diría mamá—. Él tiene treinta y nueve años aún ¿Y qué?, ¿no han escuchado esa frase que dice "para el amor no hay edad"?

—_¿Amor?_

Por todo lo santo.

Estás cavando tu propia tumba, Swan.

**. . . . . . .**

_El sol brillaba demasiado para ser el primer día de clases._

_¿No se supone que el clima siempre se mimetiza con los estados de ánimo? En esta historia no se estaba cumpliendo la profecía, porque el sol estaba ahí resplandeciendo en lo alto y yo… Yo sólo quería volver a mi cuarto y dormir por al menos unas seis horas más… O todo el día, no me quejaría si fuera todo el día. Cuando iba entrando pateé una roca y me desvié del camino, caminé con la cabeza gacha hacia un pequeño sendero que encontré por casualidad. Unas bancas de madera adornaban el desierto lugar que estaba repleto de arbustos, todo era verde alrededor. Tomé asiento y suspiré, cerrando los ojos y tratando de encontrar la motivación que no sentía._

—_¿Estás perdida?_

_Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar la ronca voz que me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_Al levantar la vista me topé con unos ojos esmeralda enmarcados con pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor, unas espesas pestañas los hacían ver profundos, pero el cálido brillo que estos traían me infundió tranquilidad. Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, dándome cuenta de que lo había observado más de lo necesario. El hombre, que probablemente estaba entre sus treinta, rió. Una suave y melodiosa carcajada mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí sin invitación._

_Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez poniéndome los auriculares._

_Pasaron unos eternos minutos en los que pensé que él se había ido, dejándome finalmente en mi hermosa y tranquila soledad. Abrí los ojos para verificar mis palabras y me encontré con algo absurdo. Digo, no absurdo, sino… Extraño. El hombre de cabello cobrizo extendía una baraja de cartas en mi dirección. Pestañeé incrédula un par de veces y fruncí el ceño, él curvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Carraspeé incómoda y me quité uno de los auriculares para prestarle la atención que demandaba._

—_¿Qué es esto?_

—_Elige una carta —habló, su voz sonando espesa. Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección y él volvió a reír—, sólo es una carta. Anda, elige una y prometo que sacaré una sonrisa de tus labios._

_Tomé una de sus cartas, ignorando por completo sus palabras._

_Diez de trébol._

—_¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté, sosteniendo la carta en alto. Él revolvió la baraja de naipes y luego la partió en dos, indicándome que la dejara boca abajo sobre las otras, justo en el medio—. ¿Es enserio? —Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos—, ya está haciéndose viejo…_

—_Nunca demasiado viejo… —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisilla inteligente brillando en sus labios—. Ten, revuélvelas. _

_Tomé las cartas con desconfianza y comencé a revolver los naipes. Era asquerosa revolviendo, ni siquiera puse algo de empeño en hacerlo, sólo moví unas cuantas de aquí para allá y le devolví la baraja. Él carraspeó y frunció el ceño, haciendo una adorable mueca con los labios comenzó a sacar carta tras otra, ninguna de ellas era mi diez de trébol. Traté de suprimir la sonrisa divertida que quería asomarse en mis labios al ver su frustración al no encontrar mi carta._

—_¿Es ésta? —preguntó por décima vez, mostrándome un dos de pica. Sus ojos suplicaban que dijera que sí._

_Ahí lo perdí._

_Solté una risita que cubrí rápidamente con una de mis manos._

_Nunca olvidaré la hermosa sonrisa que me regaló a cambio y como sus verdes ojos, que hacían juego con el entorno del pequeño sendero en el que nos encontrábamos, brillaron con alegría. Se inclinó hacia mí lentamente y alargó una de sus manos, cerré mis ojos cuando la acercó a mi mejilla izquierda. Cuando nada sucedió abrí mi ojo izquierdo por precaución, observando cómo su mano seguía estática a sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro. Rápidamente la acercó, revolviendo mis cabellos y sonriendo radiante cuando, desde vaya a saber Dios qué lugar, quitó una carta._

_Él sostenía el diez de trébol justo frente mis ojos._

—_Es mi carta —susurré, asombrada por su habilidad._

—_Obtuviste tu carta. —Me la entregó y luego se puso de pie—. Y yo obtuve mi sonrisa._

**. . . . . . .**

Rosalie y Alice me observaban de manera extraña, me sonrojé furiosamente luego de relatarles mi primer encuentro con el hombre que luego se transformaría en una especie de amigo para mí. Aunque, lamentablemente, no era sólo para mí... Me refiero a eso de _mi amigo_. El señor Masen era bastante querido por todos en el campus, fueras de la escuela que fueras. Educación, Salud, Negocios… Todos conocían al señor Masen. La historia que se sabía era que él había sido un gran botanista en sus años mozos y, por una mala jugada del destino, había terminado siendo el jardinero de nuestra querida Universidad. Edward Masen era un hombre tierno, sabio y sumamente amable. ¿Cómo demonios no enamorarse de él?

—Amiga, más te vale ponerte en la fila.

—Cállate, Rose —suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás—. Sólo cállate.

—Eh, estoy tratando de decirte que no eres la única que está coladita por él. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Entorné mis ojos y bufé—. Edward Masen es el hombre que toda chica y _chico_ querría, demonios, nena, entiendo perfectamente tu enamoramiento.

—No, no lo entiendes. No es sólo un _enamoramiento_ Rosie. Yo… A mí… —resoplé y me puse de pie bruscamente, asustando a las chicas—, yo _no_ quería sentir esto, yo… ¡Tu viste que salí con el idiota de Eric el otro día! No me gusta sentir esto, odio sentir esto… _Demonios_. ¿Sabes por qué me pasa esto?, porque la gente no sabe dejarme sola cuando lo necesito.

—Bella… —Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un caluroso abrazo—. Está bien, Bella.

—No está bien ¡Si él hubiera seguido su camino ese día nada de esto estaría pasando!

Yo _no_ estaría enamorada de un imposible.

Yo _no_ estaría humillándome completamente, escribiendo cartas y regalando flores.

¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacen los chicos?

**. . . . . . .**

Quedaban tres días.

Tres días y yo no había enviado las diez rosas que pretendía enviar ayer. Estaba sentada en el mismo escritorio, observando un segundo ramo que esperaba pacientemente junto al otro. Veinte rosas rojas en total, veinte rosas rojas que decoraban mi desteñido y grisáceo cuarto cubierto de posters de mis bandas favoritas. Jalé mis cabellos llena de frustración y tomé una nueva hoja de mi cuaderno. Lo haría, hoy le enviaría las veinte rosas que tenía acumuladas en mi habitación, junto con las notas. Seguiría el plan que había trazado sin acobardarme como lo había hecho ayer.

"_Veinte rosas rojas. Veinte rosas como las veinte preguntas en las que participé"_

Horrible.

Escribir se me daba del asco… Casi tanto como hablar.

Suspiré dándome por vencida a sólo unos minutos de haber comenzado. La determinación se fue al mismísimo carajo en apenas unos minutos ¡Buen espíritu de perseverancia, Swan!Así no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación, por los suaves tres golpes que dieron supe que era Alice. Ella entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta con lentitud y sonrió cuando me vio frente a los dos racimos de rosas, acercándose al escritorio. No la detuve cuando sostuvo la nota que recién había escrito entre sus manos y la leyó.

—¿Veinte preguntas?

—El juego, ya sabes. —Me encogí de hombros.

Ella soltó una risita entusiasta y se acomodó sobre mi cama.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Quiero escuchar esa historia, Bella… Mi computadora está en la UCI, poniéndose al día con sus actualizaciones, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Todo el tiempo del mundo para qué?

Rosalie entró a mi habitación sosteniendo una botella de cerveza entre sus manos. Le dio un sorbo y se acercó a la cama donde Alice estaba estirada, tomando asiento a la orilla de esta. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, sabiendo que la batalla estaba completamente perdida. Ellas iban a insistir, ¿para qué tratar de evitar lo inevitable? Giré mi silla con rueditas y fijé la mirada en un punto alejado de sus rostros.

—La nueva nota de Bella —Alice le entregó el papel a Rose, quien lo leyó ávidamente.

—Las veinte preguntas, ¿eh? —Rose sonrió con picardía y volvió a beber de su cerveza—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Dispara!

**. . . . . . .**

_Inconscientemente había vuelto a dar con el pequeño sendero del primer día._

_Inconscientemente, claro está._

—_¿Nuevamente perdida?, comenzaré a preocuparme si me entero de que estás saltándote las clases._

_Tragué saliva y compuse mi expresión cuando miré sobre mi hombro. Ahí estaba él nuevamente, tan fresco como lucía el otro día, ligero, con una sonrisa siempre plasmada en su rostro. Esas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos resaltando con intensidad ahora que sonreía. Había pasado una semana ya desde nuestro primer encuentro y yo, por alguna extraña y completamente desconocida razón, había querido verlo. No sabía su nombre o qué hacía en el campus, pero algo me dijo que lo encontraría nuevamente por aquí._

—_No alcancé a entrar… El profesor Whitlock… —hice una mueca con mis labios y me encogí de hombros._

_Él sonrió, rodeando la banca y tomando asiento junto a mí una vez más._

—_Jasper odia la impuntualidad. Lo comprendo, no dejó que entraras a su clase, ¿cierto? —asentí a sus palabras—. Entonces tienes una hora libre. —Volví a asentir, sin necesitar las palabras—, veamos… ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer con eso?_

—_¿Podemos?_

_Me sonaba a multitud, ¿no tenía nada que hacer?_

—_Podemos, claro, no dejaré que te aburras._

—_Podría escuchar música, ¿sabe? No es necesario…_

—_Podrías, pero no lo harás porque jugarás conmigo. —Por un momento se vio mucho más joven de lo que era, esmeraldas brillaron con anticipación—. ¿Qué te parece jugar a las veinte preguntas? Así vamos conociéndonos._

—_¿Cuenta esa como una pregunta?_

—_Sólo si la tuya también cuenta. —Sonreí y él me guiñó. Recargó su espalda contra la banca despreocupadamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, era atrayente la forma en que el sol golpeaba con sus rayos su relajado rostro, parecía brillar bajo el resplandor del astro rey—. ¿Por qué estabas triste el otro día?_

_Me tardé unos segundos en procesar su pregunta._

_El juego había comenzado._

—_Supongo que siempre me pongo de mal humor cuando tengo que dejar a mi familia. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Era relativamente eso, el tener que dejar mi ciudad, donde se encontraban mis padres, para venir a estudiar a un lugar donde no tenía prácticamente a nadie._

—_Comprendo —murmuró y una triste sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios._

—_¿Cuántos años tiene? —no pude evitar que esa pregunta saliera de mis labios, me sonrojé cuando reparé en lo que había formulado. Esperé que no se enojara por la curiosidad que tenía acerca de su edad, pero era difícil de ignorar cuando sus gestos lo hacían ver más joven. Él sólo sonrió._

—_Treinta y nueve —respondió y yo asentí, sorprendida—, ¿me veo más viejo? —preguntó con diversión, alzando una de sus cejas en mi dirección._

—_Eh, n-no… ¡No!, yo…_

—_¡Tranquila! Sólo estaba bromeando. —Me sonrió con calidez, haciendo que el nerviosismo me abandonara de una vez. Sonreí levemente y desvié la mirada, fijando mis ojos sobre unas hermosas flores lilas que estaban frente a nosotros—. Acabo de perder una pregunta, es tu turno._

—_Oh, uh… ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_Mi nombre es Edward —informó, estirando una de sus manos en mi dirección. La tomé algo reticente, él estrechó su mano con la mía con una delicadeza que me sorprendió. Pero eso no fue todo, quedé completamente atónita cuando acercó mis nudillos a su boca y dejó un efímero beso sobre ellos—, es un placer conocerte… ¿Me dirás tu nombre para terminar la frase como corresponde?_

—_Isabella…_

_Estaba estupefacta observando sus acciones, sus ojos resplandecieron con aceptación._

—_Es un placer conocerte, Bella._

**. . . . . . .**

—¡Sólo nosotras te llamamos Bella! —chilló Alice.

—Supongo que pensó que era mejor que Isabella —murmuré insegura.

—O quiso decirte hermosa, quien sabe —Rose se encogió de hombros—. Los hombres son raros, deberías preguntarle. ¡Oh, ya lo sé!, ¡cuéntanos cómo fue que pronunció el "Bella"!

—¿Qué relevancia tiene eso?

Rosalie se puso de pie y tiró la botella vacía de cerveza en el tacho de la basura. Esta vez, cuando regreso a la cama, se estiró sobre ella junto a Alice y fijó sus ojos en el techo de mi habitación. Él había pronunciado mi nombre como si se tratara de una caricia, de forma dulce y tierna, como si estuviera deleitándose con ello. Pero no se los diría, tal vez había sido mi imaginación. Tal vez era yo _queriendo_ que él pronunciara mi nombre de esa forma, como si le importara.

—Mira esa mueca que hace, probablemente está sacando malas conclusiones. Dios santo, ¿qué haremos contigo, Bella? Algo me dice que por esa cabeza tuya está pasando un "¿por qué iba él a querer decirme hermosa si no lo soy?" ¡Te lo dije cuando te saqué una fotografía con mi teléfono celular!, ¡no necesité antivirus, así que pasaste la prueba, estás relativamente buena!

Reí por las palabras de Alice y negué con mi cabeza.

—No estaba pensando en eso, enana. Sólo… Creo que… Uh, creo que mejor guardaré esto.

—¿No le enviarás las flores? —me preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño y apuntando los dos ramos con su barbilla. Mordí mi labio inferior y negué con la cabeza, acobardándome una vez más—. Nunca sabrás lo que pasará si no lo intentas.

—Lo sé… Tal vez mañana…

**. . . . . . .**

Quedaban dos días para su cumpleaños. Aunque técnicamente era uno, ya que mañana llegaría el temido veinte de junio.

Dos días y yo tenía en mi habitación tres ramos de rosas, los tres con diez rosas de un fuerte color rojo. Mi habitación olía a flores, estaba hartándome de sentir ese olor almizclado, en realidad era por otra cosa que estaba harta de todo. Cada vez que observaba esos racimos de flores veía mi fracaso. La tercera es la vencida, ¿no? Eso es lo que dicen. Esta era mi tercera oportunidad, hoy no iba a acobardarme, hoy iría al viejo sendero y dejaría las flores en la puerta de su caseta, luego correría hasta perderme a lo lejos y, si Dios quiere, no aparecer nunca más en su camino. Porque moriría de la puta vergüenza, estaba segura de eso.

—Eh, Bella, ya vamos a comer —Rosalie se sobó la panza justo cuando ésta dio un fuerte rugido.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminaba junto a Rose a la cafetería. Desde lejos se notaba lo atestado que estaba el lugar, por eso prefería almorzar en otra parte, la mezcla de olores me quitaba el apetito.

—¡Ahí!, ¿no la vez? Es el gremlin loco que salta sin control.

Ah, Dios, no la veía. No la veía porque justo en frente estaba el hombre que me torturaba día y noche en mis pensamientos.

El señor Masen conversaba amenamente con unos cuantos estudiantes, se reía sin tapujos, viéndose incluso más guapo de lo que era. Eso me había enamorado, su sonrisa, su hermosa y sincera sonrisa que le regalaba a todo el mundo sin siquiera esperar una a cambio. Su cabello cobrizo estaba alocado, muchas veces quise tener el valor para tocarlo, pero siempre volvía a razonar antes de cometer una locura. Él sostenía unas tijeras de podar entre sus manos, que estaban cubiertas de barro y una playera que anteriormente había sido blanca y ahora estaba salpicada con pequeñas manchas cafés se apegaba a su torso sin restricción alguna. No se había afeitado, tal vez por unos cuantos días, ¿cómo sería acariciar su mandíbula con la incipiente barba creciendo?

—¿Bella?, ¡Bella! —regresé al mundo que me rodeaba al escuchar la voz de Rose. Mi rubia amiga chasqueaba los dedos frente a mis ojos para que volviera a estar en la misma sintonía que ella—. Demonios, tienes un poco de saliva ahí… —limpié rápidamente la comisura de mi labio y ella soltó una enorme carcajada. Fruncí el ceño y golpeé su brazo con mi puño por su broma—. Dios, estás malditamente jodida… ¡Buenos días Edward!

La muy traidora saludó al señor Masen efusivamente, meneando su mano en el aire.

Él, que había dejado de hablar con las otras muchachas y caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde nosotras, le devolvió el gesto. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos me perdí una vez más en ese mar esmeralda. Era patética. Absolutamente patética. Fijé mi mirada en un punto cualquiera sobre su cabeza, sin prestarle atención, haciéndome la indiferente, conteniéndome.

—Buenos días, Rosalie, ¿pudiste llegar a cálculo esta mañana?

—¡Oh, mierda, no sabes cómo me salvaste! McCarthy es un cabrón cuando se trata de la puntualidad en los exámenes, ¡el atajo me sirvió de maravilla! —Rose le dio un caluroso abrazo en agradecimiento que él correspondió—. Y déjame decirte que pasaré esa maldita materia con honores, juro que me iré a beber unos tragos en tu nombre por todas las veces que me ayudaste.

—Que no sean muchos, por favor. —Él sonrió cuando Rose le guiñó un ojo con inocencia. Sentí su mirada fija sobre mí y me removí incómoda en mi lugar, mis ojos siempre en el punto opuesto al de los suyos, escuché un suave suspiro—. Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, señor Masen —murmuré por cortesía.

—Hace bastante que no te veo por el sendero, ¿has aprendido a no desviarte del camino a clases? —sabía que estaba bromeando, pero no me sentía con ganas de hablar. Con sólo escuchar su voz recordaba las flores que me esperaban en casa.

Me sentía como una idiota, la más grande idiota de todos los tiempos.

Él había estudiado botánica y yo pensaba darle unas insulsas y comunes rosas rojas.

Como dije anteriormente, era patética.

—Uh, sí… Yo… ¡Mira!, ¡ahí está Alice!

Y corrí hacia la cafetería.

No sabía si Alice estaba allí, sólo quería escapar o probablemente iba a hacer una locura. Como besarlo, por ejemplo. Sus sonrisas me daban unas absurdas ganas de besarlo frente a todos.

Ugh.

**. . . . . . .**

Tercera nota que trataba de escribir para enviar las rosas a su verdadero dueño. Escuché música un buen rato, algunas viejas canciones de Oasis para inspirarme, pero no resultó, lo único que se venía a mi mente era la manera tan estúpida en la que había arrancado esta tarde. Oh, Rosalie iba a molestarme con eso por bastante tiempo, ella haría una que otra broma acerca de ello. Ya lo había hecho, en realidad, me había llamado _Forrest Gump_ unas cuantas veces. Alice no había entendido nada, así que, al llegar a nuestro piso compartido, me obligó a contarle con lujo de detalle cómo me había humillado frente a él.

—Vamos, Bella, es tu última oportunidad. ¿Cuántas rosas son ahora?

—Hay treinta… —mordí la parte trasera de la lapicera con nerviosismo—. Son… Son treinta rosas…

—¿Qué mierda puede rimar con treinta? —Rose frunció el ceño y giró sobre su estómago en mi cama.

El bombillo se encendió en mi cabeza cuando el número quedó suspendido en el aire.

"_Treinta rosas rojas. Treinta rosas… Como los treinta años que tenías cuando la perdiste"_

Leí esa frase un sinfín de veces y mordí mi labio inferior mientras pasaba la yema de mis dedos sobre las dos últimas palabras. Cuando me había contado acerca de lo locamente enamorado que estuvo de la mujer que fue su esposa y como el cáncer la había arrebatado de su lado cuando ambos tenían treinta años vi otro lado de él. Un lado del que también, idiotamente, me había enamorado. Porque vi su verdadero yo, ese que estaba tras la máscara llena de felicidad y sonrisas que el resto conocía, porque vi al hombre que estaba roto por la pérdida de su gran amor.

_Su gran amor._

¿Cómo podía una niña como yo competir con eso?

**. . . . . . .**

—_Angela Masen, ese era su nombre._

_Por primera vez en los dos meses que llevábamos hablando de trivialidades, veía la tristeza y melancolía predominar sus hermosas facciones. La sonrisa no estaba presente en sus labios, estos, en cambio, estaban curvados hacia abajo en una mueca llena de dolor. Sus ojos se habían opacado, mostrándome un lado de él que desconocía por completo, presté verdadera atención a sus palabras y escuché atentamente su historia._

—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunté en un susurro, sin querer romper el silencio._

_Él suspiró y cerró los ojos._

—_Cáncer —murmuró con una sonrisa triste—, nos casamos jóvenes, ¿sabes? Yo la amaba… La amaba tanto. Ella era muy alegre, veía las cosas buenas en cada persona, en cada pequeña cosa… Ella fue quien me enseñó a sonreír, Bella._

—_¿Por eso no dejas de hacerlo ahora?_

—_Es lo único que me queda de ella —sonrió—, aparte de este anillo. —Me mostró una alianza de oro que colgaba de una cadena de plata que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Asentí, sin saber que decir en realidad—. Teníamos todo planeado —una sonrisita carente de humor abandonó su boca—, la casa con la rejilla blanca, los niños corriendo por el jardín, el amigo peludo corriendo desbocado con su collar en el cuello. Teníamos nuestras vidas planeadas, ella me entendía a niveles incalculables… —suspiró y desordenó su cabello, carraspeando en el proceso—, pero no hay que recordar eso, llevo conmigo los buenos momentos que vivimos… Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti?_

_Algo pesó dentro de mi cuando habló de su difunta esposa con tanta devoción, mi pecho se contrajo con una extraña emoción en la que no quería ahondar, no ahora… No nunca. Era como si el espacio donde debería estar mi corazón estuviera completamente vacío._

_Era como… Negué con mi cabeza, desechando el estúpido pensamiento._

—_¿Yo qué?_

—_¿Algún muchacho del que te hayas enamorado? —me preguntó, luciendo interesado por la respuesta. No pude evitar sonreír y negué con la cabeza—, ¿ninguno? —volví a negar—. Extraño, ¿qué les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en día?_

—_Habla como si tuviéramos siglos de diferencia de edad._

—_Veinte es mucho, de todas formas. —Se encogió de hombros, completamente sonriente._

—_Es sólo un número —refuté, no sabiendo por qué necesitaba dejar en claro eso._

—_No puedo creer que nunca te hayas enamorado, ¿ni siquiera en la pubertad? Recuerdo eso claramente, las hormonas… —hizo una mueca con sus labios que me hizo reír una vez más—. Eres una en un millón, yo me habría enamorado de ti si hubiera nacido en los noventa._

—_Yo no dije que no me había enamorado, sólo que no me había enamorado de un muchacho._

_Cuando sus ojos me cuestionaron me encerré nuevamente en mí, sin darle una respuesta concreta._

_No podía decirle lo que me había dado cuenta en ese momento..._

… _Que me había enamorado, pero me había enamorado de un hombre._

**. . . . . . .**

El veinte de Junio finalmente había llegado.

Y aquí estaba yo, frente a la caseta que ocupaba Edward para guardar sus suplementos.

Sostenía cuarenta rosas.

Cuarenta rosas que finalmente iban a estar con la persona a la que pertenecían. Estaba nerviosa, malditamente nerviosa. Mis manos temblaban con duda, quería salir corriendo y olvidarme de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, pero, por otro lado, quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Quería que entendiera que me había enamorado de cada mínima cosa de él. Que la edad era un número, sólo eso, un estúpido y prejuicioso número. Pero… ¿Y qué si no era ese el problema?, ¿y si el problema era yo?, ¿por qué iba él a fijarse en alguien como yo de todos modos?

—¿Bella?

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar su voz.

_¡Diantres!_

Yo estaba aquí, frente a su lugar de trabajo, sosteniendo un maldito y enorme ramo de rosas rojas como si fuera San Valentín. Mis pies se habían quedado anclados al suelo, como si el concreto hubiera estado fresco y me hubiera quedado allí hasta que apresó mis piernas al secarse. Ni siquiera las palabras salían de mi boca, estaba reseca y agrietada, mi cabeza no aceptaba órdenes. No quería moverse, escuché como se acercaba lentamente con pasos seguros, cada pisada era un errático latido de mi corazón.

Lo primero que hizo cuando se detuvo frente a mí fue observar las rosas.

—Son hermosas —murmuró, pasando sus dedos suavemente por los pétalos—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… Yo… —tragué saliva y agaché la mirada, sin ser capaz de continuar la frase.

—¿Puedo leer la nota? —su voz era suave, como si estuviera tratando con una nenita de cinco años que lloraba sin cesar por haber perdido a su madre. Asentí sin observarlo, sentía vergüenza por todo, no podía mirarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

"_Diez rosas rojas para alegrar su día. Diez rosas, como el diez de trébol que adivinó con su truco de magia mi primer día. Veinte rosas rojas. Veinte rosas como las veinte preguntas en las que fui participe. Treinta rosas rojas. Treinta rosas… Como los treinta años que tenías cuando la perdiste. Y finalmente, cuarenta rosas, __señor Masen. Cuarenta rosas rojas que representan sus cuarenta años de vida. Sonría, su sonrisa tiene el hermoso poder de alegrarme la vida. Que tenga un fantástico día, feliz cumpleaños."_

—Lo siento… Mierda, lo siento, ¿sí?

Cuando alcé la mirada y vi como sostenía la nota firmemente entre sus largos y finos dedos, no pude evitar que una rápida disculpa saliera de mi boca. Genial. Simplemente genial, había arruinado todo, lo había arruinado por idiota. Edward obligó a sus ojos a dejar el papel para que se posaran sobre los míos. De repente me sentí abrumada por la cantidad absurda de emociones que vi en sus orbes esmeraldas. Él frunció el ceño y yo cerré mis ojos, mi corazón estaba prácticamente en mi garganta, rogando por saltar por la borda y abandonar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Si fuera otra persona, probablemente se burlaría de mí, pero, siendo Edward, él sería capaz de decirme, de manera caballerosa, que íbamos en direcciones contrarias.

Podía aceptar eso, supongo. Sí, podía aceptarlo, estaba mentalizada para aceptarlo.

Era la única opción, digo, desde un principio supe que si el plan salía como planeaba, iba a ser mi última jugada.

Yo sólo… Sólo tenía que sacarlo de adentro, estaba ahogándome con todo lo que sentía, _necesitaba_ sacarlo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Bella? —su voz era un suave arrullo.

—Uh, bueno… Por la nota… Por las flores… Por todo… —suspiré—. Por todo, por ser una idiota, por tener apenas veinte años, por ser una cobarde. Por sentir esto… En fin, me disculpo por todo. —Dejé caer mis hombros, aun sosteniendo el ramo entre mis manos.

—Por sentir… _¿Qué?_

—Por sentir… Por sentir que mi día mejora al sólo ver tu sonrisa. —Desvié la mirada, siendo incapaz de aguantar un minuto más la intensidad de sus ojos verdes—. Por volverme adicta a ti, a tus infantiles juegos, a la maravillosa forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre. Lo siento, siento haberme enamorado de ti.

—Las rosas rojas reflejan el amor y el respeto hacia una persona, son majestuosas, muchas personas no saben el real trasfondo de estas magnificas flores, ¿sabes? Para San Valentín, por ejemplo, es típico regalar una —él le dio un suave toque a una de las rosas con su dedo índice—, pero la mayoría lo hace porque es lo políticamente correcto —explicó y yo asentí, sólo por inercia—. Me gustaría que me miraras, Bella.

—No puedo hacerlo. Yo… Estoy demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

—¿Avergonzada?, ¿avergonzada de qué?, ¿de todo lo que sientes por mí? —preguntó y volví a asentir—. ¿Sabes lo que me recuerdan las rosas rojas? Tus sonrojos, o el tono que adopta tu labio inferior cada vez que lo atrapas entre tus dientes cuando los nervios te atacan. Me recuerdan a tus ojos esa tarde del viernes, dos semanas atrás, cuando llorabas. —El aire se quedó atascado en mis pulmones al escuchar sus palabras—. Mírame Bella, ¿también debería sentirme avergonzado de lo que siento? —no estaba hablando enserio, ¿estaba soñando? Si era así, entonces no quería despertar. Levanté la mirada sólo cuando tuvo la audacia de tomar mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Le enfrente porque era la única opción que tenía, quería esconderme en mi cama, tal vez comprar unos cuantos tarros de helado y ver alguna película depresiva. ¡Ese era el plan!, ¡ese era el plan que había creado en mi mente! Pero, últimamente, me estaba dando cuenta de que los planes no se me daban muy bien del todo—. Dime, hermosa, ¿por qué llorabas ese día? —La preocupación fue tangible en el ambiente, el ceño fruncido que me regaló, cómo sus labios se fruncían a la espera de una respuesta—. Rompiste mi corazón, pequeña.

—Yo… Sólo estaba triste… Me di cuenta de este sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de mí… Extrañaba a mis padres, a mi madre, pensaba en como ella se recostaría junto a mí y trataría de calmarme con sus dulces palabras. —Sonreí con melancolía—. Simplemente necesitaba un abrazo. —Y él lo había hecho. Ese viernes, dos semanas atrás, fue la primera vez que supe lo que era estar rodeada por sus cálidos brazos—. Esto _no _puede ser cierto… ¿Me pellizcas?

—No, no quiero —sonrió despreocupadamente—, ¿por qué no puede ser cierto?

—Porque… Uh, no lo sé… ¡No lo sé!

—Eres una niña. —Entorné mis ojos y él volvió a reír—. Y lamentablemente me enamoré de esta niña. Alguien me dijo una vez que la edad sólo es un número… —la mano que sostenía mi barbilla se movió lentamente por mi mandíbula, hasta que finalmente ahuecó mi mejilla. Mi cabeza buscó el calor de su palma por si sola—. Esperé un largo año para este momento, Bella, hace un año elegiste ese diez de trébol.

—Yo no quería sentir esto —murmuré en un volumen de voz bajo.

—No se puede mandar en los sentimientos, pequeña. —Su dedo pulgar delineo mi labio inferior con una dulzura extrema—. ¿Puedo besarte?

_Por favor._

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos todo lo que estaba negando y no quería aceptar se disipó. La dulzura, la extrema dulzura con la que movía sus labios sobre los míos me hacía querer todo de él, me besaba como si fuera una de las cosas más frágiles que hubiera encontrado en su vida y me sentía querida. Ya era completamente imposible que lo negara, me había enamorado perdidamente del amable hombre que cuidaba los jardines de la Universidad y ayudaba a las personas con pequeñas muestras de amabilidad. Me había enamorado. Esa era la clave, porque no sabía lo que era eso hasta que finalmente pasó, porque las mariposas que la gente expresaba sentir en sus estómagos, los extraños cosquilleos, la euforia y obsesión para con la persona, no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía en este momento. Todo lo que alguna vez había escuchado, visto, o leído, quedo reducido a cenizas cuando finalmente comprendí y sentí lo que era estar realmente enamorada.

—Tienes una coraza para protegerte de las personas, como las espinas de una rosa y tu indiferencia te resguarda. Pero, cariño, detrás de todo eso eres delicada y hermosa… Eres mi pequeña y dulce rosa. —Una vez más plantó un pequeño beso sobre mis labios.

Me permití saborear el momento y mantener mis ojos cerrados, sólo por si las dudas.

Tal vez sí era un sueño y yo, definitivamente, no quería despertar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

—Felices… —sonrió y restregó su nariz con la mía—. Realmente fueron, son, y serán unos felices cumpleaños, hermosa.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Bueno, como ya se han dado cuenta, los OS vienen a mi cuando estoy en la madrugado haciendo otras cosas como viendo series, leyendo, o simplemente en twitter. Y de repente, ¡puf!, me llega la idea de un OS y la escribo y... Aquí está, hahahaha. Espero les haya gustado, es algo bien soft eh, yo se que Sool quería lemmon en esto hahaha, pero no lo sé, sentí que arruinaría todo, así que le dejé así nada más.

Ya les traeré capítulo de Forks Ink y 321, así que solo tengan paciencia.

¡Nos leemos!

**Lamb.**


End file.
